1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display terminal, an image display control method, and a recording medium which records an image display control program therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image display terminal which displays picked-up images, measurement data of a moving object is drawn as a graph with a picked-up image of the moving object displayed as the background so that the shape of the graph and a physical event are correlated with each other for study.
Such image display terminals are currently used in class, and when a student draws a graph on his/her terminal, the same graph is displayed on a teacher's terminal.